Temps que je serai dans tes pensés, tu seras dans mon coeur
by Wayline
Summary: Teito, 18ans arrive dans une nouvelle ville, nouveau lycée, nouvelle vie et y fera une rencontre décisif : Frau ... Que va-t-il y avoir entre eux ?


Je m'appelle Teito Klein, j'ai 18ans et je viens d'arriver dans la ville de Barsburg. Aujourd'hui est mon premier jour de cours dans mon nouvel établissement, le lycée Raggs.

Je suis debout, devant l'entrée me demandant comment la journée va se passer... Dans mon ancien établissement la plus part des élèves me connaissaient depuis la primaire, mais j'étais du genre solitaire.

Sept heures cinquante, il été bientôt l'heure de rentrer en classe, d'un pas décidé, je me suis vers la porte d'entrée quand soudain j'ai entendu un bruit sourd, suivit d'un coup en pleine tête. Je m'étais retrouvé par terre sentant un poids sur mon corps, un homme ?!.Il été grand, blond avec des yeux bleu- violet. Alors que je réfléchissais à ce qui vennait de se passer, il se lèva à toute vitesse en se dirigeant vers le terrain de basket. La cloche sonnait, sur le courrier que j'avais reçu lors de l'inscription il y a écrit que j'avais cours en salle D66 à 8h. Le Bâtiment D été juste à côté, il fallait juste prendre ce couloir et.. et … Monter 6 étages ?!

Bon allons-y.. Arrivé devant la bonne salle, je me suis mêlé aux autres élèves et pris la place que le professeur m'a assigné.

« Bonjour, j'espère que vous avez passer un bon week-end, j'aimerai vous présenter notre nouvel élève, Teito Klein qui viens de Verloren, désolé nous avons beaucoup de retard donc je vais vite faire l'appel et commencer le cours, tu te présentera à tes camarades lors des pauses. »

Alors que le professeur en été a un certain nom, il y a eu comme un grand silence, suivit de bruit de pas très rapides dans le couloir. On vit très vite la porte s'ouvrir, je n'en reviens pas.. c'était celui qui m'a bousculé tout a l'heure !

« Encore en retard Frau ! Comme tous les lundis matins... aller va vite t'installer à ta place en silence ! » Réplique le professeur d'un ton désespéré. Frau souri et s'installe à côté de moi, comme par hasard.

Il me fixa puis sorti ses affaires de cours et un magazine pornographique. Quoi un magazine pornographique !? Heu... Il m'a fait signe de me taire avec un clin d'œil puis avait fini par passer tout le long du cours à feuilleter son torchon et faire semblant de travailler. La pause de midi arriva enfin ! Bon il fallut traverser tout le lycée pour aller au self, et faire toute une queue. Mais de toute façon je n'étais pas pressé pour manger, je n'avais pas très faim..

\- " Hey Gamin ! Tu veux un moyen pour passer plus vite ? " M'interpelle cet idiot de Frau.

-Pourquoi faire ? De toute façon on passera un jour ou l'autre dans le self je ne vois pas pourquoi se dépêcher ! Lui répondis-je avec fermeté.

-Arrête de faire ton intellos coincé et viens par ici !

Il porta tel un sac à patate sur ses épaules tout en m'emmenant derrière le bâtiment. Tout en marchant ce pervers en profita pour poser sa main sur mes fesses ! Nan mais je rêve !

Après avoir contourné le bâtiment du self nous nous sommes retrouvé dans une petite ruelle avec une porte ouverte, c'était l'entrée du personnel.

\- Qu'est ce que nous faisons ici ? Lui répliquai-je

\- Tais-toi un peu je regarde si la voie est libre, Me réponda-t-il en posant sont index sur mes lèvres.

\- Libre pour quoi ?

Après un silence de plusieurs seconde je l'avais vu se rapprocher de très près de mon visage, tellement près que je vis mon reflet dans ses yeux bleu océan, j'étais devenu tout rouge.

\- Pour manger autre chose que la bouffe du self qui ressemble à du caoutchouc ! Tiens regarde ce que j'ai préparer ! Tu veux goûter ? C'est du Poisson-œil, me disait-il d'un air tout à fait basique.

\- DU QUOII ? Mais ça à l'air absolument infecte !

Pendant que je lui parlais, il en a profité pour m'en mettre un dans la bouche.

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire j'ai eu un poisson vivant en forme d'œil dans la bouche c'est gluant et, et, … bon ? Oui finalement ce n'était pas mauvais !

\- Mouais ça va ce n'est pas mauvais, lui marmonai-je tout en mâchant la nourriture.

Il n'avait cessé de me fixer avec ses beau yeux bleu aux reflets violet, quand soudain, un sourire s'était affiché sur ses lèvres. Sans savoir pourquoi, je me mis à rougir et regarder ailleurs.

\- Pourquoi es-tu venu dans ce lycée Teito ? Me demanda ce pervers aux beaux yeux.

J'avais hésité un moment avant de lui répondre puis je m'étais mis à lui raconter en détail tout ce qui s'est passé, ma mère qui m'a abandonné quand j'étais bébé, et pour la première fois je parlais à quelqu'un de ce que mon père m'avais fait subir toute mon enfance.

Il s'était mit à me regarder d'un air sérieux et se confie également à moi.

Nous avions passé un moment plutôt agréable en fin de compte.

L'après-midi s'était déroulé normalement.

Après les cours, je me suis dirigé vers mon arrêt de bus, quand j'aperçus Frau qui y été déjà.

Il me suivais vraiment de partout ce mec j'hallucinais !

Mon bus arriva peu après, et bien évidemment il prit le même que moi et s'arrêta au même arrêt que moi...

-Pourquoi me suis-tu à la fin !? Lui demandai-je en m'énervant.

-Pourquoi es-tu si égocentrique ? Me répliqué cet idiot,

puis j'habite dans ce bâtiment.

Il me pointa le bâtiment ou j'habitais également.

\- Puis-je savoir quel étage ? Et quelle porte ?

\- 4ème étage porte 66, et toi ?

\- … 4ème étage porte 65...

Je faisais une tête blasé, pourquoi fallait-il que j'habite juste à côté de ce gros pervers ! Je sent que l'année va être longue... très longue...

* * *

_Voici le premier chapitre de cet fanfiction.. je ne pourrais pas vous donner de date précis pour le chapitre 2 mais il y aura une suite ! hésitez pas à m'écrire des reviews j'y répondrais ! Je tenais vraiment à écrire cette fanfiction car c'est l'un de mes couples préféré et ce manga n'est pas assez connu malheureussement.. Bref bonne lecture ! _


End file.
